Sick
by Ero-Chibi-Chan
Summary: What happens when Neji takes care of Sasuke? Read and find out. NejiSasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't have to tell you what would happen if I owned Naruto (although all my yaois give you a pretty good idea).   
Sick Chappie I 

Neji was on his way home when he saw a figure huddled on the ground.. '_What the--'_ "Sasuke!?" The figure didn't even stir. '_Well, I can't exactly leave him in the rain_.' He slung Sasuke over his shoulder and walked home.

-Sasuke POV-

I groggily opened my eyes. I heard a pathetic groan from somewhere and realized it had come from me. Where am I? All I remember was feeling nauseous and then zip, nada. I saw the door opening and tried to sit up, but I found I had difficulty moving. Crap.

"Good, you're up." It was Neji.

-Normal POV-

After Neji walked in Sasuke tensed up slightly. "Where am I?" He found his voice still slightly quavered from nausea.

"The Hyuuga Compound."

As Sasuke's hand flew to his head from a sudden headache he asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was walking home and found you passed out in the rain." He looked ashamed someone had found him in such a helpless condition. Neji walked towards him and gently pushed him back down in to the bed. Sasuke blushed at this. Can you blame him? Neji was pushing him back into a _bed_ while Sasuke had no shirt on. "You should lay down." He put a soft hand on his forehead and said, "Your fever's down." He carefully put a wet towel on his slightly clammy forehead.

-Sasuke POV-

His touch was so cool and soft and soothing.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." As if. Neji got up to leave but was stopped by me reflexively grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"Uh… um… thanks." It was obvious we were both wondering why I had stopped him Neji from leaving.

"You're welcome."

-Neji POV-

It was clear Sasuke wanted me to stay, but he was too proud to ask. I gently closed the door behind me. Judging by the even breathing Sasuke had dozed off. Why had he passed out in the first place? It looks like he just has a bad cold.

Since it looked like Sasuke would be out cold (no pun intended) for a while, I sat down and watched T.V. With my sharp hearing I heard someone stirring where Sasuke was sleeping. I quickly and quietly walked over and poked my head in. I smiled at the adorable sight before me. Sasuke was tightly hugging a pillow in the middle with his face buried in it. You could see half of his face with some strands falling over his forehead and eyes. I just leaned against the doorframe for a little while and watched. I reluctantly left and silently closed the door.

Do you like? Review please!


	2. Waking Up

Chappie II 

-Normal POV-

When Neji walked in to check on Sasuke again (which he's still trying to figure out why he's taking care of him instead of checking him into a hospital) he saw he was waking up. Sasuke dazedly opened his eyes and was instantly alert.

"You haven't moved anywhere since five hours ago, relax."

Sasuke yelped, "Five hours?!"

"Yes, five hours." He counted with his fingers, "One, two, three, four, five." Sasuke glared as Neji walked over and sat on a chair next to the bed Sasuke was on. "Do you need anything?" He was about to say no when his stomach rumbled. Neji just smiled and walked out of the room. Having nothing better to do and with his intense hate of being bedridden, he followed. When Neji opened the cupboard Sasuke was surprised to see several ramen packets.

Neji noticed Sasuke staring at them and said, "After Naruto and I finish training he almost always stays to eat." He made an 'Oh, I see' face. "What do you want to eat?" Sasuke just shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter to me."

"How does onigiri with tomatoes sound?"

"Delicious." Neji was surprised Sasuke admitted to liking something and Sasuke was surprised Neji had suggested his two favorite foods. Neji was just getting the ingredients out when Sasuke asked, "Um… do you need any help?"

He blinked in surprise, "You don't have to." Sasuke helped anyway, so in the end they both ended up making lunch/dinner (dunch, linner, whatever floats your boat). They sat down and ate in silence, both deep in thought. After it got too uncomfortable for both of them Sasuke attempted to break the silence.

"So…" Neji slightly nodded his head. They are both HORRIBLE at starting conversations.

"How come you were passed out?"

"No clue, I was just walking home and then nothing."

"Sounds like a really bad cold."

"Well, I had been training in the rain so I guess it makes sense…" The look Neji gave him clearly said 'Why the f— were you doing that?'

"Do you live alone?"

"Yeah, the branch families get their own houses just like the main household."

"So why are you by yourself?"

"Same reason as you, both my parents are dead." An awkward silence followed that last statement from Neji. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"No it wasn't."

-Sasuke POV-

Why am I feeling so carefree and light around Neji? It's like Shino's bugs chose my body as a host. But then there's when he's gone, it hurts, it really, REALLY hurts. I feel empty. F—, I sound like hopeless poet. Holy shit! I have a crush on Neji! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I feel better now.

-Neji POV-

Why is Sasuke turning red? He does look cute that way though. Wait… WHAT?! What on EARTH am I THINKING?! I. Am. Going. In. Sane! He is **not** cute. He is not! HE IS NOT! … I'm a horrible liar. Crap! I have a crush on Sasuke! I HAVE A F— CRUSH ON SASUKE UCHIHA! That felt good. Back on topic, I am so SCREWED! Hmm… now **there's** an idea. … Well **that** didn't come out right.

-Normal POV-

At this point Neji's and Sasuke's faces were bright, BRIGHT red. It was pretty amusing **and** cute.

One very long awkward silence later Neji said, "So, um… nice day isn't it?" I told you they were both horrible t starting conversations. Sasuke looked at him like he had grown an extra head. Can you blame him? That attempt at a conversation was downright pathetic.

"Yeah, I guess it is." A long pause.

"Would you like to go swimming?"

"What?"

"As the head's twin brother my dad got a pool in the back yard."

"I didn't bring my trunks."

"I have some from when I was your size."

"Sure." About ten minutes later they were both ready to go swimming. I don't need to switch POVs because they were both thinking, '_OMG! He. Looks. HOT!_' They both shook their heads at this thought and walked in silence to the pool. Neji had taken his headband off and his hair was down covering his face like a satiny, brown curtain. He had a towel draped over his shoulder, but that didn't stop Sasuke from admiring his rock-hard abs, toned 'ceps, and his pecs. Neji didn't notice because he was too busy thinking Sasuke was a statue carved by angels come to life. (-.-' Cheesy, I know.) Neji opened the gate to the pool and set his towel on a chair.

Neji gracefully swan-dived in only to have Sasuke comment as soon as he re-surfaced, "I take it you swim a lot."

"I take it you're going to come **inside** the gate to get in the pool." It was then he noticed he hadn't budged an inch since Neji opened the gate. Sasuke dived in while thinking how adorable Neji looked with half of his face underwater and some strands of hair sticking to his face with the rest flowing in the water behind him. To each other they looked even better up close.

After five seconds they realized just how close they were; about two inches to be precise. They seem to be sporting a deep shade of crimson today for voila, they're wearing it again now! They both stood up straight simultaneously making Sasuke close to shivering from Neji's warm yet icy breath. Sasuke realized randomly that Neji was taller than him. Neither seemed inclined to move.

Gomen-nasai I didn't update. I have been on a temporary leave of absence (meaning I've been off reading other fanfictions). Gomen! Gomen! Thank-you to those of you who reviewed. Next up… Attack of the Inner Voices!


	3. Attack of the Inner Voices

Chappie III 

-Neji POV-

His very scent is driving me mad! Those droplets on his face look like tears, and it's all I can do to keep myself from wiping them away. Aw man! Those lips are so full and moist- bad Neji! Bad Neji!

You know you want him.

Who are you?

Inner Neji.

Greeeeeat, I schizo.

No! That just means I'm your conscience!

I have a conscience?!

Yes, even you have a conscience.

What do you mean "even me"?

Nothing, nothing.

Suuuuuuuuuure.

Anyway, I gotta go!

Where?! You can use the bathroom?!

NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Tch, touchy.

Whatev homie.

If I didn't think something was wrong with me before, I definitely think so now.

I don't have to take this!

Well _you_ were NO help whatsoever!

-Sasuke POV-

Neji seems deep in thought, looks kinda' cute. He looks good without a shirt, bet the bottom half won't be missed either. Waaaaaaaaait… WHAT THE HELL?! I did **not** just say that!

You didn't, you thought it.

Thought what?

How much you wanna f— Neji.

And just who the hell are you?

Inner Sasuke.

Lovely, now I have little voices in my head.

Not voices, just one, singular, not plural.

Are you talking to me about phone brands?

No.

And here I thought you'd at least tell me which cell phone brand is the best. Well F— you.

Why would you wanna do that when you can screw Neji?

…

Aha! I knew it!

Knew what?

You **do** like Neji!

You'd be a pretty rotten voice in my head if you didn't.

So you admit it!

F— OFF!

You like saying f— don't you?

Okay then, I hate you, please go away. (O.O So politely too.)

Sure, have fun hating yourself!

JUST LEAVE DAMMIT!

Geez, you're as touch as Inner Neji.

I heard that!

GET YOUR OWN PRODIGY!

BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!

-Normal POV-

Neji and Sasuke both look pretty frustrated by now.

I wonder why?

Who are you?

Inner Narrator.

But this isn't Narrator POV.

It isn't?

It isn't.

DAMN! I will get you!

I'm sooo terrified.

Shut-up!

Are all inner voices this touchy?

Anyway, you could practically see the light bulb go off on top of Neji's head.

He-- 

Why are you back?!

To help you narrate.

No you won't.

Meanie.

Back on topic, he noticed Sasuke was frustrated. (It's all about keeping your inner voice in line.)

"You okay?"

"Just going insane." Next thing Sasuke knew he was pinned to the pool wall with Neji kissing him.

Just when he was starting to enjoy it Neji pulled away and asked "Feeling better?" Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed Neji again, though he had a bit of a hard time with his hands pinned over his stomach. Neji licked the bottom of Sasuke's mouth and shoved his tongue in the minute Sasuke granted him entrance.

Well? What do my faithful reviewers say? In the pool or in Neji's house? Or even somewhere else completely unrelated. Choose wisely, I'll wait a while for ya'll to vote before I write the next chapter.


End file.
